Due to decreasing costs of usage and increased coverage areas, the use of cellular communications continues to increase at a rapid pace. Some consumers have replaced their wireline telephone service with cellular telephone service. However, not all consumers have this option. Specifically, some consumers cannot receive acceptable signals for cellular communications within their residence due to either lack of coverage by a cellular network operator or due to the attenuation of signals by the building structure of the residence.
To address the problems encountered by consumers desiring cellular network coverage within their residence, some cellular network operators are investigating personal base transceiver stations (BTSs). These personal BTSs typically act similar to BTSs used in the cellular network operators' macro networks and use a consumer's broadband Internet connection to backhaul the communication signals between the personal BTS and the cellular network operator's macro network.
Cellular network operators are licensed to operate on particular frequencies by government bodies. The licensed frequencies may vary for different geographical areas for a cellular network operator. Cellular network operators who cause interference outside of their licensed frequencies may face repercussions, such as fines, by government bodies. Accordingly, cellular network operators which provide personal BTSs may need to ensure that the personal BTSs comply with the applicable government regulations, such as operating only within their assigned frequencies for particular geographic areas.